


And Another One Bites The Dust

by BadHidingSpot



Series: Bradburry 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison/Erica - Freeform, Bradburry Challenge, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Another One Bites The Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited as usual. Very sorry for mistakes. Random teenwolf ship generator used.

Erica remembered thinking that she loved those boots. They were sexy, yes, and she knew that Boyd liked the way she looked in them. She convinced herself, whether it was true or not, that Derek liked the way she looked in them too. They were special boots. They were knee-high black fake leather that looked like real leather beautiful works of art. They clung to her legs making them look long and spider like without making her thighs bulge out at the top (which was a problem she usually had with boots). They had been expensive because Erica had had to shoplift them. There were non-seizure perks to werewolf powers after all. Even with her stealth and quick speed they had been hard to acquire.  
So that was why she had paused before deciding to kick the windshield out. She anchored herself on the seat, brought both legs together, pulled them back, and kicked forward with all her werewolf strength. Even then it took three kicks to break the glass out and away from the car. Stupid hunter technology probably made it extra strength against the supernatural glass.  
Being under water didn’t help either. Although Erica was excited to see how long she could hold her breath now as a werewolf, she was less excited when she looked over at Allison who was very human and very much going to run out of air in like three minutes. Erica thought about something Stiles said, some nerd science thing about the last breath before giving up and taking on water. Erica hoped that Allison really wasn't the type to give up. This thought distracted her, a little, from the fact that her boots, most likely already ruined from the water, were going to be damaged beyond repair from kicking against glass.  
When Erica bit her own seatbelt off she turned to see Allison’s eyes drooping closed in that “can’t breath going to pass out” sort of way Erica recognized from television. Erica swam over her body moving too slowly for her liking underwater, and ripped the seat belt out of its holster. Allison floated up, her body’s buoyancy searching for the surface. Erica wrapped one arm around Allison just as an air bubble escaped her mouth and pulled her through the hole where the windshield had been. They were almost to the bottom of the lake but Erica powered upward her own werewolf lungs ready to give out. She knew Allison was swallowing water by the second.  
They broke the surface and Erica gasped in breath and coughed out water from her nose. Allison was more pale than usual and not breathing. Erica threw her, rather roughly, onto the shore and straddled her, hands crossing over the other girl’s heart and pressing rhythmically.  
Dun-dun-dun another one bites the dust.  
Dun-dun-dun and another one down.  
Dun-dun-dun. Dun-dun-dun.  
Erica hummed that beat in her head over and over again until she was scared she might grow sick of it. (Which she didn’t because who could ever get tired of a good Queen song?). That wasn’t enough was it? Didn’t you have to breath into the other person? Or had that theory been disproven? Medically speaking what could it really do?  
Willing to try anything, Erica leaned down and pressed her mouth to the young hunter’s and blew in as hard as she could. She could taste the salt of the lake on her and the coldness of death but under that there was something tangy and distinctly Allison. She tasted like a green grape ripped to perfection but also like her vanilla lip gloss. Erica noted that she should get that brand because if it persevered through a drowning it was a miracle of make-up science. But then maybe she wouldn’t get that name. After all, didn’t this only have a ten percent chance of being effective? And Erica didn’t even know if it was working. She could be doing it totally wrong. She winced coming up to push on Allison’s chest again wincing at the feel of cracked ribs under her fingers. “That’s normal,” She told herself, “ribs are supposed to break. That’s normal.” She tried not to cry as she kept pushing knowing that by this point, if Allison hadn’t woken up, it was in vain. She was dead. Erica had killed her.  
But when Allison jolted forward and vomited out lake water for some reason Erica thought that there had never been a more beautiful sight in all the world.  
“Thank god,” Erica breathed and Allison looked at her.  
“You saved me?” Her voice was raspy and strained. Erica’s cool recovered quickly and she shrugged noncommittally.  
“If I hadn’t you wouldn’t have been able to buy me new boots.”  
“Like hell I am,” Allison half-smiled at Erica, “I know you stole those.”  
Erica stood and held out her hand to Allison offering the other girl a leg up. Allison shook her head.  
“I can’t,” She said, “I’m too tired.”  
“If you insist,” Erica sighed leaning down and scooping Allison up bridal style. Allison objected instantly and wiggled free of Erica’s grasp only to take a few steps and then fall off of her wobbly feet. Drowning really must take it out of you. Erica remembered a time before The Bite when she could hear Allison quietly defending Erica behind her back. _“Coach is this a good idea? She’s epileptic.”_ How had Allison even known? And then to take it upon herself to protect her. Erica remembered too that, after Scott, Allison had been the first person through the gym door to check on her. Erica hadn’t wanted her help but she’d gotten it anyway. Maybe now she could return that favor. Erica caught Allison and threw her over her shoulders, fireman style, and began to walk. Allison passed out there before she could protest to this. Erica ran towards the hospital “Another One Bites The Dust” still going in her head and that strawberry and vanilla taste still in her mouth.


End file.
